Winter's Rise: The Age of Reclamation
by CallOfTheLoneWolf
Summary: Jack was stuck in a war, one that started sixty something million years ago and has nothing to do with him. And what was worse? His opponents are three Gods and their armies of millions. But Jack knew that life was no longer innocent. Especially not when the God that has taken up residence inside of Jack started it for no other reason than Greed.
1. Prologue

The Spirit World was a diverse place, its population from all the corners of Earth. The people didn't care who you were now, the only deciding factor in hierarchy was power. When you came into its existence you were reborn with a set amount of power, designating you for whatever was in your future. The only way of changing this we're from gaining believers, which was hard to do unless you directly influenced the Living enough to make them aware of your presence. This was a power exclusively held by the top three classes. The Earth Gods, The Beasts and The Gods of All. So in this world, if you were stuck, you were stuck.

It was densely populated, few areas free from sprawling cities and palaces. These few were only empty for three reasons. One, it is a sacred site. Two, there's an extremely powerful magic hiding it. And three, something so powerful lives at the place that to disturb it could cause millions of deaths. Or in other words a place of The Ancients.

One of these places was The Grove, a place that fell under all three categories. It was unreachable to anyone who dared search for it, it being in a dimension that was known as The Realm of The Gods. A place that was a part of the Spirit Dimension, but was metaphysical, alike conscience or a Soul, but only able to reach it if you _know_ it. Like the Spirit Dimension, or World, to The Dimension of the Living.

The public all knew about it, along with the other God Cities. To them it was the burnt ashes of woods, long ago destroyed by the casualties of war. But to those who lived there it was paradise, a lush forest filled with trees the size of skyscrapers occupied by The People of Spring, who rebuilt it as a safe haven for their God, who was still recovering from the very war that had brutalized their home so long ago. In the center of it all stood an Ancient Tree taller than Mount Everest, the only one not burnt to the ground Before. It was a Temple to the people, the place were their God, Spring, lived.

Footsteps echoed through the tree, it's echoes sounding all the way through the wood to the branches as they reached to the stars. The source of the noise was a average looking man with curly brown hair and dark green eyes. He pondered recent events, to the average eye he looked no older than 30 but every sprite that had laid their eyes upon him knew that he was an Ancient, one of four at that. In his mind he saw his Brother, who had tricked the realm, laughing, throwing snowballs, carving ice from the thin air with his shepherd's crook, mischief dancing in those deceivingly young blue eyes.

 _Winter you cunning bastard_ he thought.

He chuckled quietly as he opened the door to the World Room. It's heavy door barely the weight of a grain of sand to him.

 _Hiding in plain sight_ , tsk tsk.

As he entered the room his gaze was immediately drawn to the large stone globe dominating the room as it flickered to life, casting a yellow glow onto the wooden walls. As a yellow mist covered the stone it morphed into the colors of The Spirit World, revealing its inhabitants as well.

Spring took a deep breath recalling languages of old, "Pārkkum kal, eṉakku eliyās, spiriṅ jeṉaral vēṇṭum."

At his command the mist brightened, quickly shifting colors as the stone beneath it spun. An image appeared before him, showing Spring what he sought. His gaze wandered as he saw them around a long table, food and ale before them, talking. North chatted with Aster over the strength of the alcohol while Winter and Toothiana idly chatted. He studied his counterpart, wondering how he could fit in with the jolly bunch.

 _How can he hide his Nature?_

It was something the Four were created with, their personalities made set in stone. Fall was more akin to a thoughtful person, Summer a Joyful child, Spring a nurturing mother or father, and Winter a cold, ruthless tactician. They shouldn't be able to change their way of thinking, it made them predictable, as it should be since it was apart of the system of checks and balances that was forged when they were created. Winter had found a loophole, a way around their Curse.

Spring, contemplating his questions, froze when he noticed something. Aster was making occasional glances at Winter while he returned them, challenging the lagomorphs gaze. When Winter looked back at Aster he gave him a seductive smirk, to which Aster hurriedly turned away suddenly enraptured at the fat man's process of crafting booze. Winter seemed bothered for a second, his eyes clouding for a fraction of a second as he looked down at the table, but then smoothly and easily turned back to the Tooth Fairy continuing the conversation of gossip easily.

His General was interested in Winter, embarrassingly so.

 _Well that needs to be fixed._

"Tūkkam, pārkkum kal."

Spring left the room as the Globe followed his command, turning off. As he left he began preparing a convincing case and way to inform his old friend of the coming war and to redraft him in it.

Though he didn't have a choice anyway. Spring would need all the allies he could get for this.

Translations:

Pārkkum kal, eṉakku eliyās, spiriṅ jeṉaral vēṇṭum: பார்க்கும் கல், எனக்கு எலியாஸ், ஸ்பிரிங் ஜெனரல் வேண்டும் or Seeing stone, I want Elias, Spring General.

Tūkkam, pārkkum kal: தூக்கம், பார்க்கும் கல் or Sleep, viewing stone.


	2. The Weak Facade

Jack could feel the magic from one of the Stones, it filled the room with a smothering, unnatural power. Its ancient Gaze could only be felt by few, and you had to know what you were looking for to even detect it. He felt it. He was always aware, watching, waiting for that one day his brother and js showed their presence. Looking to finish the battle that had been started long ago, its effects still shown throughout the world.

He always knew. It's what his fellow Gods despised him for, he was always ready, unbeatable. Invincible. All-knowing. These titles attributed to how he thought, acted. He was the cold, ruthlessly efficient Winter. The man who treated even his family as chess pieces. Joy, his sister, was one Bishop and Abraham, his second youngest, the other. Niklaus, the youngest, his Knights and Equinox the eldest his Rooks. Even his Father was just a piece on the four-way board of power, one of two creators of the world, his Queen. He was untouchable, unpersuadable, and yet he had a weakness. One person he refused to give anyone the benefit of knowing he cared for.

E. Aster Bunnymund.

The damn rabbit had angered Winter when they had first met, made him want to display the power he was capable of, that the blizzard that raged around him was only a polite sneeze on his behalf, only a ploy to hide who he had met with. But that was the man who had just been re-hidden, covered with a magic that was _almost_ equal to his. So, he sat there, now expressing the vulnerable 300-year-old Jack Frost. The naive young teen that looked at the world with Joyful eyes, an emotion Winter didn't have the liberty of knowing. So, when that overgrown kangaroo had let out that angry tirade at him calling him obscenities that tore at his caring heart, instead of retaliating he ran, tears filling his eyes as he called to the Wind to whisk him away to a winter wonderland.

Thats when Jack and Winter became one.

The Boy and The Man were separate once, a trial period, one where the foreign soul integrated into the new host. Since power was tied to the soul the period for his siblings would take a century, his took three. The process was called a Soul Transfer, when a soul of greater power annexed the one of lesser and took over, the larger the soul the longer it took. Usually the soul that was originally there would be exiled from their own body, causing an unbearable amount of torture thus killing them. But Winter felt different about the boy, seeing the loneliness he experienced similarly to himself. So, he Told the Man in the Moon to change the process to a Soul Transfusion. This gave the boy more power over the decisions they made, making him an equal, making them separate, but one.

So, as he sat there idly chatting with Tooth about gossip of the Spirit World, he threw a teasing smile at the baffled bunny. Putting on a show for his audience, but also pleasing the Boy. And though he would never admit it, secretly pleasing the Man.

Because he would honestly have it no other way.


	3. A Broken Kingdom

"Jack, you know you have half of the spirits of this realm, boy and girl alike, fawning after you." Tooth said, her eyes filled with mischief. The four of them were gathered around North's table, drinking and talking as they had been for the past century. It was a cozy place, one of comfort and safeness. And apparently liquor according to the large mug in front of him.

He refocused his gaze on Tooth, knowing full well what the world thought about The Boy's figure, "Yeah Yeah, I know they want some of this," he replied idly tossing a snowball at her while simultaneously gesturing with his other hand to "the goods".

She flicked a finger at it dispersing it with a sliver of magic, a slip of a giggle escaping her in response to lewd movement. She turned to him then, her eyes studying him as she asked, "You have your eyes on someone don't you?"

 _Damn, this woman knows too much._

Jack felt the blush crawling up his neck and to his cheeks, he really didn't want to talk about this. Especially when the answer to her question was a yard away. He leaned his chair back putting his feet on the table, much to North's chagrin, and answered.

"I don't know what you're talking about Tooth," his denial was weak, but he forged ahead. "How's Baby Tooth been?"

Tooth's eyes brightened at the mention of her beloved Second, "Oh she's been doing great! She even has been able to run a whole division of Teeth for a decade without my help! She talks a lot about you and how you haven't visited her in 50 years," his dread rise as her inquisitive gaze settled once again on him "as a matter of fact I haven't seen you in a while either, what have you been doing?"

"Oh here and there, tending to the children of the world," then he added to distract her, though it was a low blow, " _personally._ " But instead of the guilt-tripped face he was expecting Tooth's face had a crooked smile paired with a wicked gleam in her eyes, it even put his mischievous looks to shame.

"Actually, I have been _personally_ ," her cheshire grin somehow getting wider as she weaponized his own words and turned them against him, "collecting teeth now that I have Baby Tooth to help manage the workload, which you would know if you weren't off somewhere doing who knows what. So don't you try to redirect this at me Mr.-I-Don't-Know-What-You're-Talking-About."

In his mind he recalled a stupid video one of his teen believers were watching, " _Shit! We done fucked up! She knows, SHE KNOWS!_ "

Winter had an opinion about this, _that's what you think about when this inquisitor of a women is, in your words, about to "grill you like a burger"?_

Okay, so his modern language was a bit off, but it got the point across. _But out_.

Winter's laugh, although warm, reeked of sarcasm. _Sure, but I don't think I can get very far away in here._

 _Oh shut it._

"Now fess up, who do you like?"

He was snapped back to reality to find Inquisitor Tooth a hair's breath away from him. He jumped back, yelping and successfully falling out of his chair and straight onto the floor. Snickers filling the room as North, Bunny, and even some elves who were delivering more liquor laughed at him. He sent a bird their way, stood up and turned towards the window, suggestively sashaying his hips as he walked. When he twisted his gaze back he found exactly what he wanted, a kangaroo with his mouth wide open and his eyes glued to Jack's rear. When Bunny noticed Jack was looking at him staring at his ass he quickly sat up his gaze looking anywhere but at Jack. Jack rushed forward directly towards Bunny and before the Rabbit could blink, tapped him on the nose. Saying "Boop."

Before the Easter Bunny could grab him and retaliate he jerked away and hopped towards the window flipping and twirling in the air. Winter advised him to make a speedy escape so that he could attend to his "business". So he turned one last time and addressed them all hurriedly, "Guys, nice chat, had fun, gotta go, places to be people to see!" And with that he leapt from the window, calling the wind to him. Tooth's cries about her question being left unanswered faded into the wind as it's calming roar surrounded him.

The Man chuckled as he lounged in the sitting room in their head, a happy look painted upon his face. "Jack, I think I might not regret letting you stay anymore."

The Boy shuddered when he felt just how powerful Winter was. How he could rip Earth and The Spirit World in half if he ever wished it so. "Well Winter, I'm glad I can add some happiness to your life." He stepped away from the front so that Winter could take his shift in their shared body.

"And I thank you for that." And at that Jack checked out, leaving Winter to do what he wished.

Before Winter took control he looked back at Jack as he fell asleep on the metaphorical couch, he thought of Jack as a younger brother, and he intended to keep him safe during the war he was about to initiate.

As he looked into the world he saw that he was in the ruined remains of his old castle. Gone was its tables and chairs and decorative halls that he had loved and in its place sat torn curtains, broken furniture, burn marks, holes in the walls, torn brick, vines trailing across the structure, boulders still lodged within the walls alongside the arrows strewn about.

Oh what sad day it was when it fell, the second to last week of the war. His enemies had grown desperate and attacked his dwelling, his home. It was a castle that was built in the early times of the dinosaurs, hidden from prying eyes and sustained with a magic almost as old as he. A magic that survived even the relocation of the continents, the expansion of Spirits and even the monsters that roamed about. It was not apart of the God Realm so the magic had weakened, it only now being able to hide it and keep away erosion and decay but not defend itself should the need arise. But that was okay, if _anything_ tried to disturb this resting place he would wipe them from existence, slowly.

The walls that were battered and destroyed as they lay sideways or lop-sided. Only the front gate stood tall, its turrets now heaps of rubble atop it. But a flag still stood, the banner of House Winter, a standing testimony to what once was a great empire, one to fear and to not cross. But what happened had torn that empire apart. Broke the feeling of safeness that the WinterKin had started to develop, making many run. He stood in the remains of the tallest tower overlooking the courtyard, and in it he could see on the ground below evidence of an unmatched rage, the second time an emotion had taken over his mind. There stood an army, encased in ice, spirits forever trapped within watching the ruins of the castle, a punishment. There were hundreds of thousands of them, the number of people in a full stadium frozen forever in a matter of seconds, the ones closest raising there weapons as if still battling, the ones farthest running with terror stricken features. They say there are pictures worth a thousand words, but if he were to take one now he would only use two words to describe it.

A Tragedy

The only other way to describe what he saw before him still held few words.

Punishment for the murder of his Wife. His Love. His Life. His Soul.

Killed in a matter of minutes, leaving barely enough time for him to cry over her. Murdered by Elias Spring. He never saw his face or heard his voice due to the armor he wore. He just knew that he was Spring's General, and he took away one of his last shreds of reason for living. Leaving only the need for revenge, and restoring his empire.

He made his way to the throne room and as he drew nearer the walls were covered in ice, the closer he got the thicker it became. When he reached the entrance to the room he saw the doors, blown of their hinges and frozen midway through the air.

Jack had given him hope, that he could live vicariously through The Boy and share his love for the Easter Bunny. But before Jack his life was hell, he had no regard for life. Someone else's or his own. But this hope disappeared when he walked inside.

He entered, and saw the casket.

It was a solid silver casket set in place by an ice that would never melt, a light from the sun shined through a hole in the wall bearing down on the casket and illuminating the necklace laid on top of it. The light shined through its set gemstone causing a purple-pink shimmer to appear on the ice covered walls which then reflected it over and over agin until the room shivered with an ethereal pink glow. The necklace was a simple metal chain but its stone was the most valuable one in the world, the Pink Star Diamond. At least, that's what the mortals named their similar one. But to the spirits it was the Soul Star, the most coveted artifact of the ancient world. It could take a Soul and grant the bearer the power from it. It was his Wife's.

Ellen's.

It was his most prized possession, and he kept it here as respect to Ellen. She lived here, she had children here, got married her, fell in love here, thrived here, ruled here, fought here, died here, and he laid her down to rest here. In her Home.

As the memories flooded his mind he was, for the third time, overwhelmed with emotion. Sadness, Grief, Longing, Anger, Bloodlust. Revenge. He hadn't noticed that the temperature had dropped so much that the clouds outside were freezing, falling to the ground, and shattering. Just like his heart did that day. He put a shaking hand on the lid of the coffin as he shed a single tear. Then another. Then another. Until he was bawling like a baby, crying for his mother. A God reduced to this, pitiful.

Yet he did not banish the emotions. He felt like he needed the pain to make him feel alive. To make him feel _something_ other than calculations and battle tactics. Something other than coldness. Something other than _Winter_. The World, along with his family thought he was just a ruthless tactician, someone willing to throw even his _children_ into the line of fire. Why Equane hated him, Abe pitied him, and Nick didn't know what to do with him. He was a mess. A shaking, sobbing mess.

That's why he came here, torturing himself with the memories of her death, of her bleeding onto their floor, life leaving her eyes as he panicked running towards her body and cradling her as she died. Saying their final goodbyes. So that he could _feel_.

Something only his Wife could accomplish.

He was on the ground when the portal opened, its otherworldly presence unmistakable. But he still did not look up as his sister entered. Nor did he react when she said, "I miss her too."

Straightening himself up, lifting off the floor, he entered his guise as Winter Bringer of Death. He lifted his head and spoke, "Yes Joy?"

A sad smile appeared on her face as she responded, evident that she was being hit by the memories too. "I came to tell you that your three knuckleheads are ready." But when he didn't respond and just stared at the casket. She added, "We'll win this, for her."

"Yes. For her" was his solemn reply. They both turned, leaving the room as Joy flicked a hand to open a portal, whisking them away from a ruined land. A burial ground. A last stand.

A Broken Kingdom.


	4. The Bastard and The Outcast

They arrived on the other side of the portal, Winter paused to look at the immense cavern before him.

It was completely made of ice. So blue that you might think you were underwater. It had stalactites and stalagmites running all through place, ensuring anyone who fell would meet an instant death. He had built this place, a Prison, capable of holding deities such as himself in captivity. He gazed seeing the hundreds of tall ice cylinders held to the ceiling swinging slowly in random directions, they were each the size of skyscrapers. Most stood still, signaling him that they were vacant. But he already knew how many were in use, fifty-seven. He had personally put them in their cells.

The platform they stood on lowered, taking them to the maximum security area. The cells here were uniquely designed to drive the person inside them mad. The only things they had in common was the random erratic swinging that destroyed anyone's sense of direction. These had different light sources inside that cut on and off at random intervals that demolished any sense of time, the room a perfect smooth sphere hollowed out and imbued with an anti gravity magic to further disorientate someone. Along with other features specific to its tenant.

None were meant to escape, nor did they.

The platform slowed its descent, finally coming to a stop at the lowest level, were seven Hanging Crypts. They were made for the gods of the world, including himself, excluding Joy. He gazed over at his sister as the platform headed for one of the two ones in the center. She was almost a copy of his old self, free, open and able to do whatever she willed. Joy was originally a god on the level of Moon, but unlike the moon was considered a bastard child.

She was never accepted, but instead cast out, considered just a copy of me and not worth the time it would take to bring her to a true Godlike power. She was the Bastard and I the Outcast so it was natural that we stood together, protected each other. But one day something happened, similar to myself and Jack someone had combined souls with her, but on an extremely deep level, they were one being now, inseparable. But what terrified him was that new soul that had ever so slightly changed his sister was uncontrollable, uncontainable. He couldn't put a balance on that power, and he couldn't tell how powerful it was. It was a new type of God, because whatever combined with her gifted Joy the ability to, as Jack would say it, "make time and space her bitch". That type of power terrified him. He knows she would never turn on him but due to his Nature he had to find a way to control her, but he never did. All he had was an experimental Crypt that was non-accessible, unreachable unless Winter himself called for it.

A bridge had extended from a Crypt forged from Black Ice, its prisoner's own power keeping him contained. Its demonic power filling him with a unbearable bloodlust, a rage. He remembered the battle between the Boogeyman and Jack, where they accidentally discovered a rudimentary version of Black Ice. Jack and Kozmotis's version was pitiful compared to this, theirs was just the element of ice imbued with fear. What was before him was the pure magic that the first ice had come from filled to capacity with pure, unadulterated evil. It was a impenetrable vault, the only thing that would be able to even try to break it was the power of Light, though the only being able to generate it had died long ago. They walked across the bridge, the power radiating from it awakening his darker urges. He wandered back into their metaphorical sitting room, or the MSR for short, awakening Jack. "Jack, get up. You need to see this."

His eyes were droopy as he stood and stretched, "What is it, ya Old Geezer?" The smile painted on The Boys features disintegrated as the dark power hit him, its overwhelming force smothering all thoughts. "What the hell is that?" Panic lit up his face like the northern lights.

Jack was terrified.

Because what he felt wasn't just a infinite well of power but a look into madness itself. A darkness so overcoming that it made him feel as if hope didn't exist, that there was no Light in the world. Just a Cheshire Cat with its maddening glare. He was staring Darkness directly in the eyes. And it smiled at him.

They stepped inside the Crypt and were covered by something that was impossible to control, to reason with. It was incapable of mercy, of kindness. Living Darkness. The figure in the middle of the cell was hanging limply by their arms and legs by chains made out of the only metal able to hold a God. Winter looked at the him, he had cuts lacing his chest and arms, black wings sprouting from his back. He had black hair and a scraggly beard but his eyes were closed. Not even acknowledging them. Winter cleared his throat, finally catching the attention of the man in chains.

He opened his eyes.

Winter's cold blue eyes met his, a red filled with a madness that even he couldn't begin to understand. It had no rhyme, rhythm, or reason to it. And this man was its Keeper. Its Shepherd. The God of Darkness.

He said one thing to him.

"Hello Father."


	5. The Dead Shall Rise

A smile was still on his face as he entered his Warren to tend to his eggs and prepare for Easter. He was a busy bunny after all. No matter what North said. He kept hope in the eyes of the World and was one of the more respected spirit due to his past. His old self, the one he parted with long ago

Though the smile quickly faded as he remembered Jack's recent actions. He disappeared often and didn't return for long periods of time, it was as if he was avoiding us. But then the things he did when he was around were making him put his hands to use often. Like last week he had hip-checked him and proceeded to parade around his Warren shaking those hips at him, saying things that made him twitch to the point where he didn't know if his fur was concealing him properly. Hell, he didn't know if he wanted it to. Just so he could see those bright blue eyes widen at the sight, then watch as those same eyes close tight as Aster pounded Jack into the wall, not caring who saw.

It had took everything in him to not yank the sprite outta the air that day. Just pin him to the ground and show him how much a wiggle of his hips could do when Aster was inside him. How much Aster could pleas him. How he _would_ make him moan so loud that the entire world knew just who made Jack feel that way. He would be forgotten as a ruthless person but instead as The Guardian of Hope, and the lover of The Guardian of Joy. No longer Eli-

He was so lost in thought he almost didn't feel it when all of his wards dropped at once, almost. The rush of magic was hidden beneath his desires, disguised. But when he payed attention he could tell this was nothing ordinary. This wasn't supposed to happen, they had all went away long ago. He found a new way of life, and he liked it. He didn't want to go back. Or _die_.

He got up boomerangs out, ears perked, his egg sentinels already ready to fight what had breeched his home. But it was no use anyway, what had come would have its way, whatever it was. , Aster shook as he stood their watching, waiting.

He was terrified.

There were very few beings who could do that, take down a couple of millennia worth of magic as easily as breathing, and hundreds of times over due to his many wards. Very few who would be able to destroy any sense of security he felt. He could only think of Seven. But those Gods were all dead.

And the Dead Don't Rise.

He stood there shaking already arming his magic for at least some type of defense. He felt a rush of air as it was displaced then right in front of him stood a supposedly dead man. Of the few Gods that were destroyed long ago by one Gods greed to rule All. But the one who stood before him was a friend, an Ally. The one who fathered him when his spirit left the living, who gave him the power to be what he was now.

So Aster quickly dropped to one knee, head bowed as low as was bunnily possible. A chuckle was what returned to him, which brought a smile to his face as the realization hit him. His Guardian was back from the dead.

He felt a hand pat his head as the same voice spoke, "At ease General. After all, Spring only comes by once a year." Such Joy had only been in Aster once before. He couldn't believe it, he had a _family_ now. So Aster looked up with a smile on his face to see Spring himself, one the seasonal deities, smiling back down at him.

Jack looked through the eyes of their shared body and saw It. Winter had called It his Father, as if the _thing_ before them was just an old man in his rocking chair, smiling at them while they recalled old memories. But what was before him was pure Madness, something that brought out the worst in people, what caused _wars_. Uncaged, uncontrolled, Chaos.

Jack looked at Winter for comfort, for a shield against The Dark, but what he saw was no Man. No friend. No family. What he saw was a darkness that mirrored what sat before them, it shown darkly in his eyes. A grin was plastered on Winter's face, a grin that chilled Jack to the bone. Huh, who would have guessed it. He stayed silent, just in case saying something would unleash the insanity that was boiling around them. Dragging Jack down with them. Pitch was nothing to this, this _destruction_. This was what somehow got laid and somehow gave birth to _Fear_.

 _I'd hate to see who the daddy was._

The Dark God lifted his head again, a smile on his face, but it wasn't one of kindness. No, it was one of bloodlust, one of Death. He realized it was the same look in Winter's eyes.

 _Huh,_ he thought, _Like Father like Son_.

Winter could see the fear in The Boy's eyes, which was justified, but it was still yet another vulnerability that he would have to cover. To hide for his own safety and the Boy's. He returned his attention to The Wolf. That was what they had called him back when they were a somewhat happy family, before Mother died.

 _Murdered,_ he corrected.

A gravelly voice filled the chamber, cutting roughly through the silence with its authority on full display, "Why, salutations my children, my enemies, my acquaintances!" He cackled, his red eyes gleaming with an ancient insanity. "You finally came! Even though it was probably to gloat I don't really care! Oh how I've missed having such good company! These chains aren't much for conversation!" He said giving the aforementioned chains a rattle, its sound echoing through the room.

"So tell me, is it time for my freedom?! It's been so boring down here! What has it been Winter? A couple billion years? I stopped counting at two." Several black chains appeared from the shadows and swirled around him at at a rapid speed twisting and turning in a somehow demonic way. He suddenly shot forward towards Jack, the icy chains from the wall reeled forward then suddenly snapping to a halt as he was a foot away from him.

"Whoops!" The Wolfs feral grin now widening, "Must've slipped! You know how it is. Magic is a beast, and mines been in a cage far too long," His Jackal like grin quickly turned into a face of unrivaled anger, "since YOU PUT ME DOWN HERE!" He bared his teeth, growling as darkness resonated from each word spoken as the room shook from the sheer power rolling off of The Dark God. Winter just waited as his Father calmed, his madness subsiding.

When, Winter didn't react The Wolf narrowed his eyes accessing the calculative part of his mind that Winter himself had inherited, and he surveyed him.

"I don't give a damn about gloating, and you know it. I came with a proposition. Your other children, aside from Moon, are trying to fill the power vacuum; and I want to be there first. See I ca-"

"Winter kill the theatrics. I did, so you must. Tell me what you want." Wolf periodically overcame the madness plaguing him to address his fellow god.

With a smug grin on his face Winter continued, "Do you want to join me willingly, or do I need to force you?"

"Will I be free?"

"That's up for debate." Winter replied smiling cruelly.

The Wolf responded by flexing his wings. Which sent a shockwave of darkness that filled the room, making sight impossible. Winter barely took a breath as red eyes suddenly appeared inches away from his as Father spoke, "Where do I sign?"


	6. The Dark

Most would say he was born to lose, since Light always trumps Darkness. Was created to be vanquished, destroyed, for the betterment of this masses. But to himself he was Born to lose, but Built to win. He commanded the Darkness, Evil in its purest form. He could manipulate anyone except his children and their descendants. He had enough power to bring all of the Worlds to their knees. See them bow before him. He was the Lone Wolf; the animal he created to represent himself. He was considered Mad, it's why Winter had tried to keep their conversation one-sided, to hide that Boy inside that vessel from his Madness. But despite it all, he had the power to rule overall. His Wife, The Bearer of Light, was dead so no one opposed him, nor could they.

But then came Winter. Winter was his child, through and through. It was actually one his many titles; Winter, Heir of the Dark. Wolf hadn't expected Winter to turn on him, they both had agreed to one goal. To rule all who existed, side by side, Father and Son. But then Winter stabbed him in the back.

Literally.

And as The Wolf fell into darkness he heard Winter whisper one last thing into his ear, " _I am not betraying you, but am simply buying us time. Or else we will lose. Which is unacceptable._ "

His last words before he woke up in that cell were simple, " _Good, or else I'll kill you._ "

So as he walked out into the sunlight still in chains, still degraded, tortured, he did not hesitate when he invaded Winter's mind. He needed some type of petty revenge, Winter had stabbed him. See, in the mind time continues but the outside world does not continue. So he could do all he wanted.

What first greeted him as he got his bearings was a metaphysical sitting room of great magnificence, but didn't bother paying much attention to it as he turned to the two figures in front of him.

The first thing he noticed was Winter. He was almost vampiric; skin pale and gaunt, blue veins on his arms and neck, standing out behind his almost translucent skin. His white hair slicked back, looking remarkably similar to that of the Italian mobsters of recent times, though the stark white of his hair made him appear older than his middle aged body would suggest. His eyes, clear and sharp as shards of ice and twice as cold; bearing calculating and intense features that Winter had inherited from himself, even though his face was passive. He next looked at his attire. It was a simple black pair of jeans with a dark blue shirt, unremarkable in it's simplicity, but that was not what held his attention, no, what truly grabbed his attention, were the rings along his fingers and the bracelets made of a dark metal gracing his wrists. The necklace around his neck was made of the same material and so was the knife on the necklace. His gaze lingered on that knife. He wasn't surprised to see it, no, it was the only weapon that could harm a God, or kill them permanently. He knew from experience, from Winter's betrayal and the day his Wife died. Hell, he should know, he had held the knife.

He was fucked up wasn't he?

Forgetting the past he then turned his head to see Jack Frost. The boy who had warmed Winter's cold-ass heart. He had the white hair, striking blue eyes, and pale, almost translucent skin that were common among Winter's kin. He had a tall stature, albeit slim. He wore a blue hooded sweater, frost collecting around the ring of the collar, and wore trousers bound with lighter material starting from the knee down to the rather tattered and frayed bottom, and was barefoot. He carried a magical shepherd's crook. Wolf could see it was Jack's gateway to help him unleash his powers of conjuring snow, ice, and frost. Jack looked to be about 300 years old though with an appearance of a human teenager.

The Wolf unfurled his wings and spread them open behind him, all political moves. Intimidation tactics. That's what he was reduced to, politics. Pitiful.

"Get. Out." He returned his attention to his Child who had spoke to him so rudely.

"Winter, take that stick out of your ass so you can think for a moment." A chuckle was heard, "Why would I do that and put myself in a precarious situation? I would be vulnerable to an attack from you. Has it really been that long that you would think of me as dumb? You did get most of your smarts from me." He had a Wolfish grin on his face as he saw a spark of annoyance in Winter's eyes.

"I may owe you _some_ of my essence. But do not forget it was _me_ who brought _you_ to your knees. I could just as easily make sure to make sure a **_mutt_** stays down." Hostility was not hidden in Winter's glare.

Wolf breathed in through his teeth, his grin growing wider, "Well someone's pissy. Relax. Don't worry you'll get your chance to send me to Death, I haven't visited in a while. Though, I doubt it will happen, so don't hold breath. Anyway, I'd like to say this boy's mind is cozy. No wonder you stayed. Now his mind. He doesn't have any protection in here, oh the innocence!" Then he pushed for a second, metaphorically tripping over something, "Whoops, my mistake, these fantasies paint quite the opposite picture!" He saw the Boys face flush as the thoughts were brought back up. "Oh! The Rabbit?" He watched the boy curiously, "I'm surprised you don't oppose this Winter, I mean, he dreams the Easter Bunny over him. Hands, or paws I guess, on either side of his head, both breathing heavily. And as he looks down-"

"Why would I care wh-"

"Shut up!" Jack says panicking, "Be quiet Be Quiet!"

"-he sees, Bunny as he calls him, Bunny's rather large and human looking cock pressing stiffly against his own." He paused to look at a panicking Jack, "Mutual pleasure, huh, anyway. As Aster moves into position Jack wraps his legs around Bunny's hips, locking them as close as possible. The Rabbit whispers into his ear, '" Ya ready mate?"' And the Rabbit lines up ready to drive home in his needy cu-"

He felt something hit him with a considerable amount of force, which would have left a mark had he not been a god, then heard an ear-splitting, "SHUT THE HELL UP!" Immediately followed by an "Sorry!" Then a, "Excuse my language." He rubbed his head as he went over what shit just went down.

He was One of Two, previously Three due to his Wife's death. He was a God that could only truly be rivaled by Death herself. Someone who could end the universe with a flick of his palm. And he just had the absolute shit knocked out of him by a teenager.

He grinned.

Jack looked at his fist as if it was an alien. His knuckles were still purple due to his blood's discoloration. Bruising already beginning. He wasn't violent, at least by his own nature. He couldn't account for his other half. At that thought he slowly turned his head to gauge Winter's reaction to what had been said and done. He expected disgust and shock, but what awaited him threw him for a loop. Winter shook with silent chuckles, a shit-eating grin covered his face. Then both he and his father burst into open laughter. Bending over and clutching their stomachs, Wolf even going so far as to fall on his back as he howled.

They were laughing.

He just punched a God. And they were laughing.

Son of a bitch.

He looked at the Dark God to see him laughing, watching Jack throughout the entire ordeal. Anger welled up inside of him, that and embarrassment. His privacy was invaded and they were laughing. As his cheeks burned he crossed his arms and said, "I don't feel so bad for hitting you now."

They both finished laughing wiping the tears from their eyes, The Dark God was the first of the two men to adequately compose himself, though he still wore an irritating grin. He said, "You know the first and, just previously, last person to actually hit me was Winter." He paused, his face becoming serious, "As I said to Winter I will say to you. Good work, but it won't happen again."

"Wolf," Winter said, finally speaking "please state what you really came for, as we both know you did not come here to pick on poor Jack." A smile splayed once again lit Winter's features.

"Fuck off"

Wolf's smile fell and his expression became serious, "Ah, yes, I came to ask you what is your plan? I know you have one since you are currently holding my leash due to our bargain."

Winter's face adopted the same expression, "Yes, but before we discuss this let's call all of the pieces we have to the board."

As he finished what he said four figures materialized next to them. Jack recognized them all thanks to some of the memories Winter had shared with him. Some good, most bad. Jack looked at the people stood before him; Joy, Equane, Abe, and Nick.

Joy was the first to speak, "How long have you been chatting?" She had an annoyed look on her face. She clearly wasn't happy to be left out.

"Don't get your panties in a bunch, wasn't long, maybe an hour." Came Wolf's reply.

Jack looked at Winter's sons, each one more terrifying than the last. His gaze settled on Equinox Winter, the eldest of Winter's children and his head General. By all accounts, Equane was a very handsome man. Tall, perhaps six foot, slim without being thin yet still notably well built. The breath of his shoulders noticeable even under his long, light blue, coat. He had sleek white hair, slicked back close to his head, though with enough volume to make the ends spike up. He had an angular aristocratic face with a wide set jaw, long, pointed nose. Thick, yet well groomed, eyebrows and plump lips. Though what immediately draws you to his face were his eyes. They were deep set and almost almond shaped. A chilling dark blue, almost black in the right lighting. Truly, he painted a very imposing figure. Jack took his gaze off of him and returned his attention to the group.

Joy turned to Wolf, her face clearly showing her irritation, "Hello to you too Father." Winter's sons nodded their heads to their grandfather, then Equinox fixed his attention on Jack.

His deep voice easily filled the room, his mind? Whatever. "So your the one flaw my Father allowed himself." His face turned smug "Hmph. I can't see why."

Jack's cheeks flushed and he started to look down when Joy smacked him upside his head, rather hardly. "Watch your tongue Equinox, I don't care how old you are, you never talk like that to someone who hasn't done a damn thing to you! Now apologize."

Jack spoke up, not wanting to cause a dispute, "No, its fi-"

"No it's not honey," she said giving him a reassuring look, "If you want to survive in the Winter Court you can't let people walk all over you. When this is over and our Court is fully rebuilt politics will be in play. And while I'm here and you haven't learned our ways yet I'll knock some sense into anyone who tries to." She smiled and returned her attention to Equane, glaring daggers, "Now apologize."

Jack could immediately tell he liked her and that they would be friends in the coming future. Equane apologized and looked like he actually meant it, even though he was still rubbing his head. Winter cleared his throat to gather everyone's attention. A table appeared in front of him as he put his hands down and leaned onto it. What he said next was essentially the beginnings of a War.

"Now let's get down to business."


	7. Questions Best Left Unanswered

Everyone had said their goodbyes and left the meeting. Each with their own tasks for the upcoming war. The only two left within the time distortion were Jack and Winter, both comfortably lounging on a couch. It was a tense silence, despite the way it looked. Jack had a question to ask and so did Winter.

When they finally both asked they spoke at the same time. They both paused, softly chuckling at the cliché. Jack was the one who spoke first, "Gods first."

"Alright," Jack was surprised at first, he could've swore Winter looked nervous. "Jack, how do you actually feel about this war? This will change a lot, and the methods we will use to achieve our goal will be less than savory."

Jack was touched. A God, who could do whatever he wanted whenever he wanted, actually cared about his take on this. Jack scooted across the couch until he was half a foot away from him. Jack hesitantly put his hand on Winter's shoulder, giving him a pat and a smile. "During my 300 years of being alone, you were their for me." He laughed, "Even though in the beginning you were pretty "cold". Get it?"

Winter grinned, chuckling. "That was cheesy. Even for you Jack."

Jack returned the smile, "Eh, not my best. Anyway, you were their for me when no one else was. And I may have a family with The Guardians, but you are my family above even them." Jack thought he saw an actual tear in Winter's eye. "Your my Brother, if not in blood, then in spirit." Jack's face split with a grin then. "Now how was that one? Spirit, aye?"

Winter smacked him upside the back of his head then pulled Jack in for a hug. "That was the lamest joke ever, especially in the middle of something that emotion filled." Winter then held Jack back at arms length looking him in the eyes, "Now what was your question?"

"Nothing. Let's go tame some Beasts."


	8. Battle Of The Gods (Sneak Peek)

Jack was on the edge, Winter was down. Wolf was down. Equane and Abe had disappeared into the blizzard while Nick and Joy were miles away, taking down their enemies from the inside. He was alone. And he had to fight three Gods.

Spring smiled cruelly at Jack as he scrambled to get off of the ground. "Just give it up Jack." His cold laugh filling the cold air. "Your family has abandoned you, and you know you can't win. We are Gods!" Summer and Autumn walked up at the mention of their names, standing behind Spring. Jack stood tall anyway, using his crook and limping over to a smirking Spring. "Finally giving in, are we?"

Then Jack did the stupidest thing he could've done, he spit on Spring's face. "I'm not anyone's bitch. And you're a dumbass for even thinking I would just get on my knees and just take it like a bitch. You've already got one of those don't you?" When he said this he looked directly at Aster, any feelings he had gone.

Spring smiled cruelly, "Yes, I think I do have one. Elias, come up here please." Bunny stepped forward. "I'll have you fight Jack in my place. Since this impudent child doesn't know when to give up."

"Eat a dick."

"Jack!" Bunny said. "Stop antago-"

"Shut the hell up!" There was no love in his gaze, just pain, hurt, and rage. "You lost all right to even speak to me when you gave up our love for this asshat! What, is his mentorship worth more than anything we ever felt for each other? What _I_ felt for you?" Jack felt his voice break. Just as something inside of him broke. Something vital to who he was.

"Jack that's not what happened! What we had was real! Things just got really complicated in a way you wouldn't understand!" Bunny's cries were pleading now.

" _Was?_ " His voice was quiet. That was when Jack felt it. Winter had left him something, but he couldn't reach it because of his and Winter's difference's. "Wouldn't _understand?!_ " He screamed. When that thing broke inside Jack, his Joy. He became Winter, or close enough to him. " _How the_ _ **HELL**_ would you know what exactly I do and do _fucking_ _ **NOT**_ understand!"

Aster quickly backpedaled, trying to find a way out of this. "J-Jack t-that's not what I—"

Jack yelled. All of his pent up pain releasing at once. "To _Hell_ with what you meant! There's no way in _Hell_ you have a _damn clue_ what I've been through! What I've seen! IVE HAD A FREAKING GOD IN MY HEAD FOR 300 YEARS!" His voice went quiet, going cold. "And you know _what_? I'm not even ashamed of what Winter's done."

His voice lowered in volume, "They say true love's the greatest weapon. But every diamond has its imperfections, so I don't think true love is all they say it is to be. I believe what comes from love when it is broken is true power. My love was too great a part of me to sit there and watch it chip away, so I destroyed what was left of my heart to attain power for a greater good. But nothing real can be threatened, right?" The temperature had dropped dramatically despite their arctic setting. "So I guess what we had wasn't real. And now I am left shattered while you walk away."

Jack's looked up. What surprised the Easter Bunny so much was that he didn't see rage in Jack's eyes. He saw nothing, just a cold detached stare, and that scared him even more. Blank blue eyes looking back into his greens with no recognition or feelings. "Jack, you're speaking weirdly. Are you okay?"

A voice that was foreign came from Jack's mouth, it bearing no feeling, nothing but dismissal. "You're not worth my time."

Jack's mind had reached into what Winter had left him. And he was floored by the power that ran into him. Winter's powers were his now. His mind quickly went into overdrive, a plan already forming.

 _Kozmotis, come get Winter and Wolf then bring them to safety._

 _Jack? Are you okay? Are you hurt?_

 _Just come._

Pitch appeared in Jack's shadow, quickly rushing over to Wolf and Winter's bodies. Before he left he asked Jack one last question, worry filling his eyes. "Jack, what _happened_ to you?"

He looked back at Pitch, a tiny hint of emotion in his cold blue eyes. Pitch was the one who had comforted and loved him after Aster's betrayal, who had held him together. So he gave Pitch an answer that only he would understand, "Now The Boy is The Man. I've grown up."

"Jack what is Pitch doi—"

Pitch solemnly nodded and vanished. Knowing that Jack was too far gone to try and bring him back.

"No! What HAPPENED!" Jack turned back to see two Gods, all three of them standing there staring at him, while Aster was just a baffled bunny. "You _will_ pay for that." Spring spat. Murder was in his eyes.

If only he understood who now held the power.

"No. I don't think I will." Jack stood straight, swinging his crook with one hand behind him. Primordial Ice growing on it until his crook had become a wicked scythe, glowing blue with power. He looked like Death. Jack smiled, _She is pretty badass_. "I'm ready though."

Spring's eyes widened with fear. Summer took a step back, clearly ready to flee, while Fall just stood there. A grin on her face, _she knows her real allies_. They knew what was happening. What had Awoken. Jack lifted the scythe, pointing it at his opponents in this Game of Chess. "So shall we play?"


	9. The Beginnings of The End Pt 1

Niklaus was the most dangerous of his siblings, although the youngest. He was his Father's assassin. Winter's Blade.

Back in the days of The Houses he was formerly referred to as "The Courtesan", but behind closed doors and in the gossip of the World he was "Winter's Whore".

They weren't incorrect either.

When his Father gave the order he went to any and all lengths to complete his task. And he used do it out of love. But now? No. That had left him long ago. Vanished just as fast as his mother's fleeting life. And that was part of the reason he continued following his Father into the pits of Inferos. Winter was the only being who had as deep a connection to Mother as Niklaus did. She made him into something else, _someone_ else. Just like she did for Nick. So they never left her side for more than a day at a time. So when she died, Winter broke down in the same way that nick had. They cried and mourned for a while. But then something changed, Winter and Nick had gained a– a _hardness_ to them. They no longer had emotion

So when Winter sent him on his own to Summer's Capital city with his only instructions being, "Take your team and hit SO 10, notify me when complete" he immediately knew what to do. SO 10 was short for Summer Officer #10, his target. He was to kill Áine, the Irish goddess of summer, without any disturbance so that Winter's Raid crew, most likely Abe's, could get whatever Áine was guarding for Summer. He didn't ask questions.

His team had four members. Himself, Boreas, Skathi, and Beira. They all wielded the powers that came with being Winterkin. Along with the other skills that they had taught each other, among them was sleight of hand.

"State your business."

Nick turned his head towards the soldier as he walked. He was a young man, maybe only a hundred or so.

But Niklaus already knew who he really was.

He was George Fleander, Father to two children, had a wife. He had served in Summers army for the past twenty years, earning many medals for his conduct. He was a well known guy within their ranks, always able to cheer someone up or be a shoulder to cry on. He was loyal and one of the most honest spirits there were. It was kind of sad he would have to die.

Kind of.

"Sir, if you don't tell me who you are, I will have to remove you from the premises." He stated, curiosity in his gaze. Nick could understand the young spirit's curiosity. A random stanger wearing a cloak just starts waltzing up to the front gate of a classified military facility? Yeah right. Just as he finished his sentence Beira stepped from the shadows, walking up to Nick who now stood eight feet from George.

His voice was calm, as if he wasn't about do what he was going to. "Beira, did you get that?"

She scoffed, "As if you have to ask." She shifted then, her body morphing and changing, gaining a young man's build, brown hair, and amber eyes. Niklaus looked at George then, unsurprised to find the look of horror plastered onto his face. Beira looked at George and smiled, saying "Hi George, it was nice to meet you. Oh and thank you for the looks, it's not bad actually. I don't normally enjoy a man's skin, they reek of stupidity. Your turn Niklaus." Her smile quickly turning into cruel joy upon the image of terror on his features.

"Wha- What the _hell_ are you?" George whimpered.

Niklaus had no problem answering, he looked George directly in his eyes. "To the world we are Lost Gods, but to you. I am Death." And with that he stabbed him in his right lung, in between the ribs, so that he couldn't scream. He quickly withdrew the knife and placed into George's abdomen, dragging it up into a point then back down. All the while George struggled, tears filling his eyes. But Nick continued dragging the knife up and and down and left to right. Destroying any chance of living this man had. And he continued until, there, carved into George's stomach was a six pointed snowflake made of blood. He eyed his handiwork. It was acceptable. He then stuck his hand into George's bleeding stomach, all the while his quiet, ragged screams barely echoed. He kept it there until his hand was thoroughly soaked and then wrote on the wall.

 _Winters Coming._

When he was finished he wiped his hands on George's jacket as he still pleaded, the life draining from his eyes, and left. Beira, Skathi, and Boreas falling into step behind him. All four of them smiling wickedly as they made their way into the compound. You might think they were insane or mad, or even evil.

And you wouldn't be wrong, they were made this way.

As they walked through the base no one bothered "George" as he walked them in towards the main building, though their wicked grins gaining them a few odd looks. They didn't care.

As Nicklaus passed into the building he put on his hood, as did the others, to avoid any surveillance devices. Outside the cameras were in plain sight, so Skathi's magic could blind most of them with interference. But here, they were hidden so as a precaution they covered themselves. None of them looked at the things in the hallway, nor did they look in any of the doors. Winter didn't tell them who or what was in here that he wanted so bad that he would send his Blade to make sure it was quiet, clean…

And thorough.

They went down multiple hallways taking turns at different junctions, so many that it indeed confirmed their intel that it used a spatial magic to create extra, well, space. They neared the door that they were looking for, Beira dropping her borrowed skin, Boreas prepping his his magic to blow the door down, Skathi prepping her two pistols, and finally Niklaus, silently cleaning the blood from his knife with a black handkerchief.

Aíne was in the middle of a phone call when she heard a knock on the door, an urgent rapping on the door. She told her fellow director that they would continue this conversation later and ended the call without waiting for a response. _That irritating asshole just couldn't stop talking. Thank Summer!_

"Come in!" She saw the door fly open and she instantly barring it in flames. But dread quickly filled her as she saw an arm that had somehow got past the wall of flames, and in its hand was a pristine white and icy blue revolver. The hand holding the gun somehow had a perfect aim for her head, even when she slightly moved the gun tilted to follow Aíne. Like a shadow.

The gun made a gesture towards the wall of flames that it was extending from, it wanted the wall down. When she didn't immediately comply the gun cocked and moved ever slightly to the left and fired. She closed her eyes and prepared for the bullet, but all that she felt was a searing pain on the top of her right ear. When she opened her eyes she was surprised to not be facing Death, but her office. She reached her hand up to her burning ear and flinched at the burning pain and the blood on her fingers.

She heard a chuckle and jumped when her eyes met a steely gray not a foot away from her.

"Hello there."


	10. The Beginnings of The End Pt 2

Winter and Jack had went out on their own as Nick stepped into the shadows and Joy opened a portal for Wolf, Equane and herself. Abe gave them a nod and disappeared into a gust of snow. Jack sat back, staring in wonder as they all left.

 _How do you guys do that?_

 _A trade secret you will learn when preparations are set._

 _Cool. So what are the limitations of your guy's travel versions?_

 _Well, Joy's portals are unique to her, and they have no limitation except she has to have a vivid picture of where they're going. The way you saw Abe travel was a more common way, though he is more than capable of more complex feats. It is what we call Paṉippoḻivu or snowfall._

 _Yeah, I'm not even gonna try repeating that._

 _Good idea. Anyway, it uses the connection to snow that we have in our magic and using it to combine ourselves with the snow and travel on the wind. It's similar to you flying on the wind and just as fast. Though yours is an extremely rare skill to have._

 _I'm guessing that's thanks to my wonderful personality?_

 _I'm afraid not. But the next skill that you have encountered is one that was created when my Father felt like being, giving. It is the ability to Niḻal-vāk or Shadow-Walk. It is the ability to latch onto the shadows and instantly teleport to another shadow. This has its drawbacks though, as it is not a born or gained ability. It would have to be gifted to the person directly by Wolf. There are only four users of this ability, other than Wolf himself, and they are all apart of my upper ranks. Though one does not answer to me any longer but to Wolf._

Jack stilled, _You mean…_

Winter sighed, _Yes, Kozmotis Pitchiner. Or Pitch Black as you know him._

Jack shook his head, dismissing all the questions that brought up, they had a job to do. _Well, the past is the past, you wanna go?_

 _Sure_.

And they left, swirling through the air as they made their way. When he came upon a thick forest Winter told him to stop and land in the area he had previously spoken about. When Jack touched down he caught sight of a totem in the middle of the clearing, jarringly similar to one of those obelisks that he read about when he was snooping around North's library once. It was almost 20 feet high with carvings all around the base decorated with, what looked to be, precious stones. It reminded him of something out of one of those 'avant-garde' magazines Jamie's mom gets. There were 4 different types of carvings, the top carving looked like swirls with turquoise and white gems, all placed in a pattern that mimicked a breeze. The one below it was carved in orange and red, flames in some tribal design he was sure Bunny would know the name of. Crimson and orange stones decorated its design. The next was a set of blue squiggly lines, which kinda looked like water, sorta, with blue and navy stones that were strewn about the wave-like pattern. The final design was a depiction of earth with what looked like boulders just randomly strewn about with yellow and brown stones. All of the carvings had some part of the design leaking past the other stones and leading towards a huge black opal set in the middle of the very bottom of the totem, it's many colors glinting in the morning light.

 _A little gaudy isn't it?_

 _Jack! Forget how the thing looks and go press the button on it._

 _Button?_

 _The Opal Jack!_

He went and pressed a hand to the opal, its once warm feeling shattering into a deathly cold and jumped away. Above his head the sky tore open, a black wound growing and he suddenly felt a presence above him and dropped into a roll as Fire's arm came down upon him, narrowly missing being crushed by the hulking monster. He got no reprieve, however, as Earth grabbed a nearby tree and proceeded to hit Jack with it, like a professional baseball player would hit a ball with his bat. He went flying and crashed into a rock that had actually cracked from the impact. "Ah, shit. I'm gonna be sore in the morning. And definitely not for good reasons." He muttered.

 _Jack!_

At Winter's warning he looked up to see the Four Beasts standing around him, preparing to finish what they started. All very angry at the fact that he had invaded their lands. Well, he couldn't for two of them considering their heads were rocks. But he took an educated guess. "C'mon guy's, give me a minute here… Can't you kill me or whatever you weirdos do after I don't feel like I haven't had five cups of North's ale! And believe me, it's got a kick." Jack could practically hear North saying 'Ah, but that was light drink. If you wanting something heavier I can provide well.' Ah, the good days before the jerkass living in his head decided to turn his life upside down. He doesn't regret it though.

 _Focus Jack._

Ah. Yes. The two giant rock monsters, water dragon, and giant flying cat that looked straight out of Alice in Wonderland. Whose grin was seriously, creepy might he add. Earth, Fire, Water, and Air. Though he wonders what Winter's family was thinking when they made Air a creepy flying cat…

Winter answered that, _One of the things that Joy directly influenced. She had thought it would be fun to scare any air elementals who went to see their deity. They were already shy and tentative anyway, and what worse to terrify someone than a cat with a too-wide and lopsided grin?_

 _Did it work?_

He heard a chuckle. _What do you think? As you can see my sister never half does anything._

"How dare you speak to us that way! You impudent child!" Jack brought his attention back to the world around him, seeing creepy cat with a snarl on its features. Which honestly was less unsettling than the cold grin that suddenly appeared on its face. "I'm going to have fun snacking on you."

Winter suddenly rose to the surface, overtaking Jack. _Give me a second. I'll put this kitten in its place._

Jack's voice had gone noticeably colder when Winter stepped to the forefront. "Air, you may be my Sister's creation, but I will destroy you in spite of the earful I'll get when I see her next."

Air floated backwards a bit, confusion clouding its eyes. And more noticeably, fear. It shook its head and snarled again. "You can imitate dead gods all you want boy. It'll only make it worse for you in the end."

"Hugh. Why do my creations have to be so arrogant? Eṉ kuṭumpattiṉ paṭaippukaḷ eṉṉai aṭaiyāḷam kāṇavillai. Nāṉ cariceyya vēṇṭum eṉṟu oru tavaṟu."

Jack laughed at that, _They take after their creator, don't they?_

 _Butt out_ , Winter replied.

 _I once told you the same thing, didn't I? So I'll give you the same response._ Winter could hear Jack clear his throat, imitating Winter's voice horribly on purpose. _Sure, but I don't think I can get very far away in here._

Winter chuckled, _Oh shut it._

Air jumped backwards. Well, lurched. Actually, how do you accurately describe a sudden jerky movement of a floating cat? Well, whatever that word is, the cat did. It didn't even attempt to hide the fear that was radiating off of him. "You're supposed to be dead! No no no! We won't go back, we won't!" Then all at once the ground shook, the winds soaring faster around them. It was easy to tell what was going to happen...

 _Jack, can you buy me a couple of minutes? I haven't drawn out this much power in a long time_. Winter asked.

 _No probs, I'm good at annoying people. He heard a chuckle in response to that._

 _Yes you are, I can say since I've had first hand experience of it before._

 _Oh shut it._ A louder laugh was heard.

 _How the tables have turned._

When Jack took over he barely had enough time to dodge as a flaming chunk of earth was flung at him. "Ha! You guys suck! I wasn't even paying attention and I dodged th—" He was suddenly hit forcefully in the back, making him face-plant into the ground so hard his legs went over his head as if he was I some yoga pose. Jack got up, brushing himself off while spitting out dirt. "Well damn, me and my big mou—" He jumped just in time as the boulder that was previously thrown at him made another pass. Jack paused as he floated in the air, looking for the next projectile when he saw that the boulder was flying back at him. He quickly dodged it again easily, doing somersaults in the air for extra style points. But then the boulder stopped mid-flight and came right back at him.

 _Well, that's a problem._

Winter smiled. _Oh yes, did I forget to mention the flying boulder they use sometimes?_

 _It would've been helpful, yes._

Jack dodged and twirled, throwing a comment their way every now and again. "This the best you can do? It's like I'm fighting the Three Stooges." He said three because, at the moment, the Water dragon was lying on a rock and sunbathing. Not a care in the world. Air hissed then, the boulder suddenly giving up its intent to crush him. The cat looked at him with fury in his eyes. "Aww, what, you mad you couldn't catch me Mr. Fuzzypants?"

"Enough Winter! Stop playing games and fight!"

Jack smiled then, "I'm actually not Winter, he's up here," Jack tapped his temple, "and while I've been helping you practice your horrendous aim, he's been cooking up something good. Are you ready for a taste?"

 _You are ready, right?_

 _Jack, I've been ready for a while now. I waited because it never ceases to amuse me when you try to actively piss someone off. Now step aside. I have some flies to swat._

Winter took over and created a small, glowing snowflake and dropped it. Air's eyes blew wide open as he scrambled to get away. Yet again, is that the right word for a flying cat?

Well, he tried to get away, but then that snowflake hit the ground.

Jack was floored by the destruction that erupted before him. Everything within a couple hundred square miles was obliterated into their most basic particles, the ground underneath them had turned into a molten ice, it being so cold that Jack felt heat coming from it. He looked to see Air and Earth frozen in place, their faces still uncovered. As he looked at Air there was nothing but raw fear in his eyes, his ears flattened to his head. He looked over at Water to see that the dragon was now made of ice, but unharmed. Though it seemed miffed that he had made it cold when it raised its head and snorted at them, then resting its head back down. Jack felt puzzled when he only counted three Beasts.

 _Where is Fire?_

The question was answered when they were suddenly hit by a jet of lava. Jack had flinched while he sat on the couch of their sitting room, seeing red and orange through their shared eyes. When the lava cleared they were unharmed.. Winter turned an annoyed look to Fire, then, quietly he whispered a few words. The ground began to shake then, so much so that the giant rock-lava golem that was Fire fell onto its knees. Suddenly chains as thick as cars burst out of the ground twirling and wrapping around Fire then moving onto to wrap around Air and Earth. Encasing them. The chains approached Water but waited a few meters away, floating in the air. Winter turned his attention to it. Are you going to come willingly?" The dragon huffed, but got up and started stretching.

 _Well that was easy_. Winter just laughed.

When they got to one of Winter's secret places he placed The Beasts into a vault and went to a sitting room and layed on the couch.

 _Do you want to take over?_

 _Sure._

When Jack took over he was hit by an encompassing pain. "Motherfucker!"

 _Did I forget to tell you I wasn't going to numb the pain anymore?_

"You Jerkass! Fuck!" Just then someone came around the corner and cleared their throat. It was Nick.

"I'd like to speak to my Father." The way he said it easily told Jack that he thought he was worth little to Nick.

"Oh fuck you. Get your panties out of your ass and just tell me, Winter will hear it."

Nick raised one eyebrow and studied him. "And might I ask why I can't speak to him directly?"

Jack could feel a vein twitching in his forehead as the pain kept growing. "I'm pissed with your Father and have revoked his privileges to the outside world. Now if you don't say what you need to say soon and leave, I'll revoke your privileges to the living world."

Nick seemed shocked by his bold response but said. "It is done." And hastily left.

"That's all you had to say! Dammit you better run! 'Cause I'm, I'm gonna get y-yo—" Then he passed out.

The House of Autumn, or more commonly used Fall, was a comfortable place. All of those that were apart of it were welcomed and felt at home there. They didn't engage in politics, they were simply upfront but kind in their requests. Well, at least when it was amongst themselves.

When an outsider came upon their Court, however, Autumns people became more like Winterkin. They went from thoughtful and kind to cold and heartless with their words. And they didn't do it on purpose, they saw them as intruders upon their quiet, quaint world. So when two figures dressed in the robes of House Winter walked into their Court they instantly converged on them..

"Hey, what are you doing here? Go back and worship the ashes of your dead God!"

"Go be cold elsewhere! You're not welcome here!"

"Haven't you caused enough suffering already?! You lost the war! Why don't you just die!"

More insults were flung at them until they stopped in the middle of walkway, in plain view of Autumn. They stood their in silence, waiting for her to speak.

Autumn stood, looking pointedly at the intruders. "I don't know why you decided to disgrace my home with your presence. However, I know that Winterkin never go anywhere outside their homes without good reason. So state your business and if I'm feeling merciful, I might not execute you. Oh and don't try t—"

Fall was interrupted when a dark, chilling voice spoke from a deeply shadowed corner of the room. "Well well well! My daughter has built quite the kingdom for herself hasn't she!" Gasps were heard as the male stepped out of the shadows and walked across the room. Though the shadows followed him in a black smoke at his feet. People immediately began moving from his path.

Fall's face had gone ashen, frozen in shock as she realized who was speaking. Wolf walked down the aisle slowly, raking his gaze over each of the spirits standing there. He stopped in front of a particularly beautiful woman with a fair complexion, ruby red hair and dark green eyes, she was standing next to a very handsome young man with equally light skin and dark green eyes, only his hair was a deep, startlingly black, curling slightly around his face and ears. They were both tall, the woman beating the young man in height by only an inch. The woman full of soft curves as opposed to the man who was slim and willowy. Truly, they were beautiful creatures and very soon. They would be his.

His face then gained a wicked fanged grin, which quickly turned into a crooked smile as he grabbed both of them around their waists and pulled them to his sides. Both the man and woman had shocked, frightened looks on their faces… "Daughter dear, would you mind terribly, if by chance I took these fine specimens to bed with me?"

Fall's face lit a fiery red, you could hear her teeth grind in fury. She somehow kept her composure, however and answered her father, "Only if they both agree of their own free will. Father." Wolf's grin widened. Slowly he leaned down and whispered something into both of their ears, their faces blushing heavily. They looked to each other and eventually nodded their heads. Bowing to Autumn, they proceeded out the room with Wolf.

Before they completely left, Wolf called over his shoulder to Autumn. "Oh, and it was your nefarious brother that sent us! Joy and Equane will work everything out with you from here on out. Now if you'll excuse me, your highness, I have some people to please!" Fall quickly turned to the two others still standing, who had taken their hoods off during the previous events.

When Joy spoke her voice reverberated off the silent walls of the throne room, it's icy tone impossible to miss. Her blue eyes stared directly into the amber eyes of the woman on the throne.

"Hello Sister dear. So lovely to see you again. What has it been, a few hundred thousand years or so?" She said mouth twisting into a chilling, crimson grin. "It seems as though we have much to discuss."

Translations:

Eṉ kuṭumpattiṉ paṭaippukaḷ eṉṉai aṭaiyāḷam kāṇavillai. Nāṉ cariceyya vēṇṭum eṉṟu oru tavaṟu.: என் குடும்பத்தின் படைப்புகள் வேண்டாம் என்னை அடையாளம். ஒரு தவறு என்று நான் செய்ய வேண்டும் சரியான. Or My family's works did not recognize me. One mistake that I have to fix.


	11. Hiatus!

Sorry!

Impromptu Hiatus!

I need to figure out some things and then restructure and replot. A lot of what I'm doing is flying by the seat of my pants, so, I need some time to reorganize.

Thanks!

A Discord for fellow writers, readers, betas, and artists!

discord gg/5UuxJPw


End file.
